


sex bomb (keith kogane's guide to pledging a frat and getting your man in one night)

by the good bits (ailurea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Slut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Mild Name-Calling, Mostly Pwp, hints of Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/the%20good%20bits
Summary: Beta Delta Epsilon is the campus's casual sex fraternity, but it's also Shiro's fraternity, and Keith would do anything to make Shiro proud.Which means that Keith is hellbent on pledging, even if he's heard the initiation is notoriously demanding. But how hard could it be for him and the other pledges to make the Frat Daddy come without touching his cock?(As it turns out, it's very hard, because the Frat Daddy is Shiro, and Keith? Is dead.)





	sex bomb (keith kogane's guide to pledging a frat and getting your man in one night)

**Author's Note:**

> >   
**Prompt:**
>> 
>> For three years, the initiation for the Beta Lambda Delta fraternity has been the most demanding one on campus: fuck Shirogane Takashi and get him off—without touching his dick.
>> 
>> It's Keith's first year at university, and he's determined to get into the fraternity, no matter what.
>> 
>> (Keith can know Shiro beforehand or not; also feel free to take the "Shiro loves his job" route or get way fucking dark with it. Just give me slutty frat Shiro getting wrecked with come all over him, consensually or not. Fine to have canon characters background fuck Shiro, trans or cis Shiro okay.)
>> 
>> (Completely weirdly specific edit: no ball gags please!!)

From the moment Keith met Shiro, Shiro’s been his idol.

With Keith’s mom being a detective and Keith’s dad being a firefighter, their working hours were unpredictable and long. Keith would spend his afternoons in after-school programs because it was easier and cheaper than finding a babysitter.

And Shiro would, apparently, spend his afternoons volunteering for those after-school programs.

Keith met Shiro in middle school, as part of a program to help kids from low-income families navigate their education. Shiro had been a senior in high school and everything Keith wanted to grow up to become. Even after Shiro went off to college at the nearby Garrison University, he’d kept in touch, staying Keith’s friend and mentor while Keith finished middle school and pushed his way through high school.

Shiro helped Keith figure out which classes to take, gave him advice on balancing school and extracurriculars, told him how to study for the SAT without spending money his family didn’t have on prep classes, helped him with college applications—the list goes on.

Without Shiro, Keith could've only dreamed of seeing an acceptance letter to Garrison University with his name on it.

He still remembers the way Shiro beamed with pride when Keith told him the news. He’d been so effusive in his praise that Keith had to hang up the call early so he could hide in bed and shamefully jerk off.

Keith’s not stupid. He knows he’s too young, that Shiro doesn’t and won’t ever see him _that way_. But he’s allowed to have his fantasies, and his wild dreams that maybe in the future, after he finishes college and can't be seen as anything other than an adult, things could be different.

He expects the same kind of pride when he tells Shiro that he’d successfully pledged to Shiro’s fraternity, Beta Delta Epsilon, but, instead, Shiro’s smile freezes around his spoonful of frozen yogurt.

Keith’s hackles raise immediately. “What?”

He’d kept the whole thing a secret because he wanted to surprise Shiro, who’s now a grad student and is therefore more of an honorary member who isn’t involved in wrangling pledges. But it was supposed to be a good surprise, not a... whatever this is.

“I thought you weren’t going to do Greek Life,” Shiro says, picking at his yogurt.

“If I didn’t get into Beta Delta, I wasn’t going to.” Keith burrows in on himself. He’s pretty sure he’s pouting, but he can’t help it. “I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“I am,” Shiro rushes to assure him. “I’m so happy for you. They’re going to be a great support network for you over the next four years. It’s just, uh, the initiation. Have they told you about that?”

“Yeah, they told us it was some sex thing with the Frat Daddy, so we all had to get tested,” Keith says, and Shiro looks around frantically. Keith rolls his eyes. “We’re on campus, this can’t be the worst thing anyone’s ever heard.”

Shiro lowers his voice anyway. “And you're okay with doing that?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t have pledged Beta Delta if I wasn’t,” Keith says. It’s not a secret around campus that Beta Delta Epsilon is full of extremely high achievers who are extremely into casual sex as stress relief, and Keith’s seen the fun in messing around. He was initially surprised to realize Shiro was part of that culture, but then he realized that must mean that Shiro is really, really experienced at sex and his wet dreams got even wetter.

“Okay,” Shiro says, stirring his yogurt into sludge. “That’s good.”

“Do you not want me to do it?” Keith says. He doesn’t know what’s worrying Shiro about it, but Keith’s joining the frat isn’t worth this stress. Sure, it’d grown on him while he was pledging, but he’d only done it initially to try to make Shiro proud of him. “I can drop out if—”

“You don’t have to do that,” Shiro says. “It’s really hard to make it in, and I know it’s a great opportunity for you. I am so proud of you, Keith. I’m just worried about myself, I guess. I don’t want you to see me any differently.”

“You’re twenty-five,” Keith says. “I know you’ve had sex, Shiro.”

“That’s not it.” Shiro sighs and pushes his hair back. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but since we know each other, I think you should know before you go into it. Keith, I—I’m the Frat Daddy.”

\----

Keith wants to say that he handled that information well, but really what he actually did was promptly avoid all attempts by Shiro to meet up in person for the next week, limiting their interactions to texts only.

He feels bad about it. He’s pretty sure Shiro’s taking it the wrong way. But, also, he’s doing this for his own peace of mind. Every time he sees Shiro, his brain is consumed by one thought:

_He’s going to fuck Shiro. He’s going to fuck Shiro. He’s going to fuck Shiro._

He’s going to die. If he so much as breathes the same air as Shiro between now and then, he’s going to immediately come in his pants and die.

He just needs to make it through this initiation. It’s not going to be one-on-one, at least. He’ll be with the other pledges. It’ll be a safe place to get it all out of his system, then he and Shiro can have a nice _haha wasn’t that awkward_ moment about it while Keith dies inside and then they’ll be back to being friends and everything will be fine. It’s a perfect plan. Foolproof.

Then the night of the initiation comes.

James is unlucky enough to be the one to open the door when they come for Keith, and he watches in alarm as the masked frat brothers haul Keith off his chair and shove some kind of hood over his head.

“Oh my god what’s happening,” James says faintly.

“It’s fine,” Keith says, muffled.

“Good job on your mechanics exam, Griffin,” one of the brothers says as they drag Keith away. “You've got the neatest free-body diagrams I've ever seen. I can't believe you do that shit in pen.”

“Um, thanks?” James says. “I’m calling the cops if he’s not back by tomorrow!”

Keith is never sure whether to be touched or annoyed by James’ mother henning.

The frat brothers buckle Keith into the backseat of a car, and they stop to kidnap two other pledges before they finally get to their destination, which, despite the attempt at mystery, everyone knows is just the Beta Delta Epsilon house.

When they arrive, there’s a bit of a shuffle as their hoods are replaced with ski masks, and then Keith finds himself standing in the middle of a hallway next to the rest of the pledges. They’re surrounded by a group of frat brothers, all still wearing their masks. The masked brother leading the initiation (or, at least, Keith's assuming that’s who he is based off the _Initiation Daddy_ plastered on his shirt) claps his hands, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“In this room awaits our Frat Daddy,” the Initiation Daddy—god does Keith really have to keep calling him that—says, gesturing to the closed set of double doors behind him. “Your mission tonight is to make him come, without touching his cock. Everything else is fair game. Now, you may think this is a simple task, given that it's ten against one, but! The title of Frat Daddy is not one bestowed lightly. He’ll finish you before your virgin dicks get past the tip.”

Keith doesn’t doubt it.

“His safeword is Voltron. If he says that word, you will all drop whatever you’re doing and step away immediately, or you will be disqualified. If, for whatever reason, he can’t talk, he has hand signals that we’ll be watching for. If any of us tell you to stop, you will step away immediately, or you will be disqualified. Clear?”

“Yes,” Keith says, along with the nine other pledges in the room. Shiro hadn’t acted like this was a dangerous situation for him in any way—Keith’s glad to have proof that he’s being well looked after.

“Good,” the Initiation Daddy says. “As with all parts of the brotherhood, you are all in this together. As a team, you can achieve what one of you alone cannot. Now, are you ready to give your Frat Daddy the time of his life?”

There are a series of _yes_es from the pledges.

“I said!” the Initiation Daddy shouts. “Are you ready to give your Frat Daddy the time of his life?”

“Yes, sir!” the pledges shout back.

“Then get to it!” The Initiation Daddy throws open the doors, and the brothers around them holler as they crowd the pledges through the doorway. Keith nearly trips over his own feet as he’s pushed through, and he nearly trips again once he registers what he’s seeing.

He’s ashamed to say that years of fantasizing have not prepared him for this.

The room isn’t set up like a proper bedroom. A bunch of mattresses have been laid out on the ground, shoved up against each other to make one large, soft surface. Shiro’s kneeling in the middle of it, completely naked and blindfolded with his arms behind his back. From this angle, Keith can’t tell if they’re tied there, or if he’s just holding them there.

Shiro’s head is tilted down, and he seems completely calm. He’s still, and his breathing is slow and even. Keith stares, mesmerized by the steady rise and fall of Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s very shiny chest. Why is it so shiny? Did he cover himself in oil? Is all of him covered in oil?

Keith is really, truly not going to survive this.

One of the other pledges elbows him. “Get it together, man.”

“Sorry,” Keith mutters, and wipes his clammy heads on his pants.

“Oh my god how is he so _big_,” another pledge says in a mix of horror and fascination. Keith doesn't know if he's talking about Shiro's cock, which is most definitely present, or about all of Shiro in general, but Keith relates.

“What should we do?” someone else says.

“Come on, virgins!” one of the brothers shouts, and Keith jumps. He’d forgotten they were still there. “Daddy’s dick is literally shriveling.”

“What are you saying about my dick?” Shiro says, grinning.

“If daddy’s joking, y’all are slacking!” a brother says.

Spurred on by the brothers’ cajoling, the pledges stumble forward onto the mattresses, surrounding Shiro. Keith can see now that Shiro’s wrists are bound behind his back with padded black handcuffs, linked together with a silver connector. He wonders if they should take the cuffs off, but Shiro doesn’t look uncomfortable, hands relaxed where they rest behind his back. There’s a bottle of lube sitting on the mattress behind him.

All the pledges are close now, close enough to feel the heat of Shiro's body. Close enough to touch—but none of them do. They’re all looking at each other, and Keith thinks none of them want to be the first to act.

“You all know it’s just my cock you can’t touch, right?” Shiro says dryly.

Keith’s heart jumps into his throat at the sound of Shiro's voice saying _cock_. God. Okay. He’s pictured doing all sorts of dirty things to Shiro. Now he just… has to actually do them. He can do that. Just pretend he’s dreaming, right?

He unzips his pants to cheers and shouts of “Fucking finally!” from the brothers—and Keith is resolving to tune them out as much as he can from now on or the stress will actually kill him—and he steps up to Shiro, sliding a hand through Shiro’s hair and making him hum. Keith fists his hand and tugs, and Shiro gasps as his head is tilted back, making a perfect little _o_ with his lips for Keith to press the tip of his cock against.

Shiro smirks, his tongue darting out to flick underneath the head, and yeah. He’s going to be good at this. Keith is so fucked.

Shiro opens his mouth and Keith slides his cock in. Shiro takes him so easily, humming cheerfully around him as he swallows him down, and Keith wants to cry when his cock bumps against the back of Shiro’s throat, but he clamps his mouth shut so Shiro won’t hear his voice. He moves slowly, making sure to give Shiro enough space to breathe.

The wet heat of Shiro’s mouth and the steady vibrations of his pleased humming are completely and entirely too much, and after what feels like thirty seconds Keith has to pull out before he chokes Shiro on his come. It splashes against Shiro’s face instead, messy and white and so fucking hot that Keith thinks he has another half an orgasm just from seeing the way it drips down the blindfold and over Shiro’s cheeks. It doesn’t help that Shiro fucking moans for it like he's the one who's coming.

Shiro smirks and licks his lips clean. “You taste pretty good.”

Keith is, actually, going to die, but at least he can die happy.

“Oh my god he really likes that,” a pledge says from behind Keith.

“You bet your ass he does!” a brother hollers back.

“You better not have gotten come up his nose!” someone else yells.

Keith checks in a panic, but Shiro just leans back and shouts, “Stop scaring them, you fuckers!”

“Your pecs are what's scaring them, daddy!”

Keith stumbles aside to give himself space to recover, and the other pledges edge closer, emboldened now that Keith’s broken the barrier.

“Should we—” one says, and Keith realizes that by going first he's taken up the leadership mantle. The other pledges are all turned to him with wide eyes.

Fuck his life, honestly.

“Warm him up,” Keith mumbles, pitching his voice low. Shiro’s head tilts towards him anyway, and Keith scurries back, shucking his pants off the rest of the way as he leaves Shiro to the mercy of the other pledges.

They don’t seem totally without ideas—they bite at Shiro’s throat and play with his chest, marking him with lips and tongue and teeth until his breath finally begins to quicken. Keith allows himself a glance at Shiro's cock, which he's been steadfastly ignoring for his own sanity. He probably should've kept on ignoring it, because fuck fuck fuck it's hard and thick and flushed with blood and deliciously curved and Keith wants to get his hands on it immediately.

While he's been distracted trying to figure out how any of Shiro is even real, another pledge has taken over the spot at Shiro's mouth, and Keith only notices because the pledge has started to say some truly embarrassing garbage.

“Yeah, you like choking on this cock?” he says, and Shiro chokes, but Keith can tell that it's because he’s trying not to laugh.

Okay, yeah, no.

He gestures for the other pledge to get a move on, which the guy apparently takes as instruction to pull out. Shiro ducks his head and clears his throat to hide his frankly obvious amusement, and Keith pushes him face down against the mattress before the other pledge notices he’s being laughed at.

“Oh, okay,” a pledge behind Shiro squeaks.

Keith goes to see what has them so stressed and nearly faints when he sees the shiny silver head of a plug peeking out from Shiro’s ass.

The brothers around them holler at the sight of it. “Daddy, you’re such a slut!”

Shiro wiggles his ass at them in response.

One of the pledges reaches over and spreads Shiro’s ass. Another presses their fingers against the plug, driving it deeper, then grabs the base of it and starts fucking Shiro slowly with it. Shiro cants his hips back encouragingly, but he’s limited by the way that his hands are still trapped behind his back.

It’s probably not a great position for his back and shoulders to be in for a long time, Keith thinks, and honestly he doesn’t know how long he and the rest of the pledges are going to take. Better to be safe about it. He unlatches the connector from one of the cuffs before guiding Shiro’s arms forward and reconnecting his arms in front of him so that he can at least support himself on his forearms.

“Better?” he murmurs.

Shiro’s head perks up. “Ke—”

Keith grabs him by the hair and kisses Shiro’s come-covered lips before he can say anything to give them away. He has a moment of panic when Shiro freezes—they did say _anything goes_, but maybe kissing is crossing a boundary that Shiro isn’t okay with when he knows it’s Keith—but then Shiro kisses back, and passionately. His teeth scrape at Keith’s lower lip, electrifying his spine, and when he licks his way into Keith’s mouth, Keith swears Shiro’s draining the soul from his body.

Shiro’s hot breath mingling with his brings about a startling moment of clarity. Shiro wants this—wants Keith, specifically. He’s not kissing Keith to please him. He’s kissing to devour him.

And Keith would happily let Shiro drain him dry.

But then Shiro moans right into his mouth, and Keith pulls back before he makes an embarrassment of himself. The other pledges are done playing with the plug, it looks like, and one is now seated deep in Shiro. Another comes over to Keith, hovering uncertainly with his dick out.

Keith puts his lips by the shell of Shiro’s ear. “Ready to suck another cock?” he says, and he means to tease, but his voice is breathless.

Shiro tilts his head towards Keith, and Keith thinks he can actually see Shiro’s pulse spike in the thick column of his throat. “Always,” Shiro murmurs back. “You going to let me taste yours this time?”

Keith holds back a giddy smile at the confirmation that Shiro _wants this_, and wants it from him. “You already have,” he whispers, and relishes in the way that Shiro’s jaw drops as he slips away and lets the other pledge take his place.

Keith takes a moment to appreciate the image that Shiro makes, caught between two men while a group of others wait for their turn. The pledge fucking Shiro’s pulling out, and his come spills out of Shiro’s ass and slides down his thigh. No one bothers to wipe it before someone else is already sinking in.

As far as Keith can tell, Shiro’s loving every second of it. His hips are moving to match every movement behind him, and he’s still doing magical things with his mouth, judging from how the pledge there looks seconds from bursting.

“Fuck, oh my god, you feel so good,” the pledge gasps, and Shiro preens and seems to take that as an invitation to work harder. He likes it, Keith thinks—he likes being spoken to, being praised. “Oh fuck oh my god—“

The pledge doesn’t completely pull out in time, and Keith watches in fascination as Shiro’s throat works, swallowing his mouthful of come. Some dribbles down his chin, and Shiro licks at his lips messily, but he’s barely given a break before someone else is there, and Shiro opens his mouth and lets him sink in.

Keith watches him carefully. Shiro is enjoying it, for sure, but the stimulation isn’t even close to being enough, not when his cock is straining, neglected underneath him. And Shiro’s still making happy noises, but it’s the _this macaron is alright_ kind of happy noise and not the _oh my god Keith this macaron is sending me to heaven_ full-bodied groan that indicates he’s actually even close to getting wrecked.

(Also, Keith hates that these are the kinds of comparisons that his mind is always drawing.)

Keith crawls up to Shiro as the pledges take their turns with him, sitting close enough to murmur into his ear. Shiro’s not going to be able to answer back, not with a cock in his mouth, but a one-sided conversation where Shiro can’t even see him is probably best for Keith’s nerves.

He takes a deep breath, giving himself a quick mental pep talk—how many years as he been talking dirty to Shiro in his dreams? Too many years. He knows what to say. Now he just has to say it. Easy.

As he exhales, he notices the light tremors that travel down Shiro’s back. Curiously, Keith puts a firm hand against Shiro’s back and does it again, releasing a soft sigh by the shell of Shiro’s ear.

He feels the trembling against his palm. It’s satisfying, and heady, to know that he has this kind of power over Shiro.

“Sensitive?” he murmurs against Shiro’s ear, and Shiro whines around the cock in his mouth. Keith nibbles at his earlobe and feels him shudder harder. “You’re so hot, did you know that?”

He almost wants to confess now—confess that he’s known that Shiro’s hot for a long time, and also that he’s wanted to act on it long before now. He almost wants to share all the things that he’s imagined doing to make Shiro’s face turn up in pleasure, all the things that he wishes he had the strength to do now but also wishes that they could do alone later, in the comfort of Shiro’s apartment. He almost wants to confess that Shiro’s face is all he wants to wake up to and fall asleep to, every day for the rest of his life.

But confessing now isn’t fair to either of them, and so he tucks those feelings away and focuses on Shiro.

“Wish you could see how you look,” Keith says, in a voice low enough that only Shiro can hear. “With your legs spread and your lips stretched around a cock.” Shiro shudders again. “I see why you like doing this. You’re good at it, aren’t you? Good at taking cock? I bet this is what you do every weekend. Come over to the house and stick your ass out until you’re painted with come. I bet you look so pretty doing it, too.”

Shiro whines and bobs his head frantically, and the pledge in his mouth makes a strangled noise and comes.

“Fuck, man, what are you saying to him?” the pledge gasps.

“Just telling him how good he looks taking cock,” Keith says, emboldened by Shiro’s response.

The Initiation Daddy hoots. “They’ve got you figured out, daddy!”

Shiro doesn’t say anything, but Keith can see him flipping them off.

The pledges at Shiro’s back have been switching off, and Keith can’t exactly tell who’s down for the count and who’s not, but he thinks there may only be two or three left before they’ll have to wait for someone’s refractory period. He doesn’t think he has the guts to fuck Shiro right now, and frankly, he doesn’t want the first time he fucks Shiro to be in the middle of something like this.

But he thinks Shiro’s enjoying the talking, and that, Keith thinks, he can do.

He slides his fingers up to Shiro’s mouth, scooping up some of the drying come to feed to him, and after Shiro licks his fingers clean, Keith keeps them pressed against his tongue, silencing him.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, then amends, “Good daddy. You like it when your babies fuck you?”

Shiro moans and nods.

“What do you let them do to you?” Keith murmurs, and it’s genuine curiosity that makes him slip his fingers out of Shiro’s mouth so he can answer. “Do they tie you up like this, leave you on the floor for anyone to fuck whenever they feel like it?’

Shiro doesn’t answer, and Keith slides his hand into Shiro’s hair and fists it again, drawing Shiro’s head back.

Shiro gasps. “Sometimes.”

That is. A very hot image that Keith didn’t think through fully until just now. Holy fuck. “You like that?” Keith murmurs. “You like being covered in come and knowing the next guy who walks by is just gonna cover you in more?”

“Feels good,” Shiro whispers.

“You like knowing your babies want you enough to give it to you?”

Shiro shudders and nods.

“I’d love to see that,” Keith murmurs.

Shiro perks up again, and Keith hopes that Shiro hasn’t taken Keith’s avoidance of him the completely wrong way. Hopes that Shiro didn’t think Keith was disgusted by this side of him.

If anything, Keith is the opposite of disgusted.

“I’d play with you,” Keith says, “if you wanted me to.”

“Tell me,” Shiro whispers.

“I’d keep you on my bed,” Keith murmurs. He shifts so he’s sitting more fully in front of Shiro, then hauls his bound arms up and over Keith’s head so they’re resting on his shoulders. He can feel the steady pounding of whoever’s fucking Shiro right now, and he swallows and grips Shiro’s ribs. “Maybe I’d tie you up, like this. You’re so beautiful tied up.” He traces a thumb across the edge of the messy blindfold. “You like not being able to see who’s fucking you?”

“I’d like being able to see you,” Shiro murmurs.

Keith swallows thickly. Shiro is, apparently, still going to be the death of him. Not like Keith didn’t already know that. “No blindfold, then. You’ll just have to watch me while you’re getting fucked.”

“And you’ll watch me?”

Keith hums. He’s not sure what the right answer is. “I don’t know, sounds like you have a lot of guys lining up for a taste of you. Might be a while. Maybe I’ll do some studying, just let you drool in my lap while I work.”

Shiro’s cock visibly twitches as he groans.

“Fuck,” Keith breathes, grabbing at his own cock. “You like that? You wanna be my toy? I’d sit there and do my homework while you get fucked so hard you can’t walk, then when I’m done I’d push you over and fuck you again. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathes. “Yes yes yes. Please fuck me, baby.”

“I’d fuck you,” Keith murmurs. “I’d fuck you so hard, daddy. Tell you how wet you are, filled up with everyone’s come, and how needy you are that you still want more. It’s never going to be enough, is it? No matter how much they give you, it isn’t going to be enough.”

Shiro’s hands are clenched into fists, and he’s starting to pant. He’s close, Keith realizes faintly. Just from a cock in his ass and Keith talking to him, he’s close.

“Tell me whose come you need, daddy,” Keith murmurs.

“Yours, baby,” Shiro whispers. “Fuck, I need you, please fuck me.”

“You wanna feel your baby’s cock in you?” Keith murmurs, his hand quickening its pace. “Wanna feel how hard I’d fuck you? I know you can take me. I know you can take anything I’d give you.”

“Oh my _god_,” Shiro says faintly.

“How hard do you like it, daddy? You wanna be fucked until you cry? I’d do that for you. I’d do anything for you.”

“Fuck,” Shiro says. “Fuck fuck _fuck_.”

Just the thought of everything that Shiro would let Keith do to him, combined with Shiro’s voice, the heat of his body, the steady shift of his arms against Keith every time he’s pounded into—it’s all too much, and Keith tugs at his cock desperately. “Fuck, I’m going to—oh my god—”

He comes, painting Shiro’s stomach and chest in stripes of white, and Shiro lets out a desperate keen and shakes violently, head thrown back and mouth parted in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck, I think he’s—” the pledge in Shiro’s ass breaks off with a muffled groan as he comes too.

Keith pulls Shiro’s arms off him and they let Shiro flop over onto his side, evidence of his release clear from his leaking cock.

There are celebrations happening around him, Keith thinks, but now that it’s all over and the adrenaline and endorphins are fading from his veins, he’s a bit dazed at the fact that it had all happened in the first place. Exactly what the hell had been coming out of his mouth?

He’s still dazed as all the pledges are collected and dressed and given some kind of closing speech that he struggles to pay attention to, except for the very end where they mention something about rides back to the dorms. They’re allowed to take their masks off now that they’ve been initiated, and Keith’s trying to figure out whose car he should be trying to get into when Ryan taps his shoulder and points across the hall, where Matt, in his Initiation Daddy shirt, is waving someone over.

Matt is staring right at them. Matt is trying to wave Keith over.

Keith frowns and crosses the room. “What’s going on?”

“I offered to take Shiro back to his place in my car and just leave his on the street until tomorrow, but he said you could drive him back,” Matt says. “That cool with you?”

“Oh.” Keith was not emotionally prepared to have to face Shiro again tonight, but he is always emotionally prepared to be there for him. “Yeah, sure. I’m guessing he’s… gonna clean up first?”

“Just a quick rinse,” Matt says. “He always likes soaking in his bath at home after a long session. So he should be—oh, there he is.”

Shiro emerges from one of the doors definitely looking freshly showered. His cheeks are a bit pink, and his hair is wet. He’s wearing a black and white sweater and grey sweats, and he has a duffel bag slung over a shoulder. His eyes light up when he lands on Matt and Keith, and he makes his way over to them.

Matt pats his shoulder heartily. “Great night, man. Rest up. You too, Keith.”

“Thanks, Matt, it was fun,” Shiro says. “Have a good night.” His voice is rough, and Keith’s cock twitches attentively.

Keith tells it to calm the fuck down. It’s seen enough action for one night.

“You have your keys?” Keith says casually, and snatches them out of the air one-handed when Shiro tosses them.

They make their way out of the house silently. Keith hovers close in case Shiro needs help since he seems to be stumbling a bit, but despite the clear tiredness in his eyes, Shiro mostly just seems pleasantly buzzed.

Keith climbs into the driver’s seat. Shiro’s got power seats and it always feels like it takes a full thirty seconds for Keith to slide the seat up far enough for his feet to reach the pedals, and another fifteen to get high enough that he can actually see something. After a quick adjustment to the mirrors, he starts off in the direction of Shiro’s apartment.

“Thanks for taking me home,” Shiro says, arms wrapped around the duffel bag in his lap.

“Yeah, of course,” Keith says. “How are you, uh, feeling?”

“I’m good,” Shiro says. “Are you okay? Things were getting… a little intense, back there.”

Keith swallows and looks straight ahead. This red light in front of him is a personal attack. Why is the light red at two in the morning? “It’s fine.”

This is the _haha wasn’t that awkward_ moment. This is something he’s planned for. He can totally, completely, one hundred percent do this.

He opens his mouth, then immediately closes it again.

He can’t do this.

“Did you mean it?” Shiro says. “What you said?”

The light finally turns green, and Keith turns onto the street. “Which part of it?”

“All of it,” Shiro says. “But, I guess, specifically, the part when you said you’d do anything for me.”

Keith hesitates, but Shiro deserves the truth. “I would.”

It feels like a much bigger confession than two words should be able to convey.

“I’d never ask that from you,” Shiro says quietly.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Keith says. “That’s why I’d do it. I meant everything I said, Shiro. Every word. But I’m not asking for anything from you.”

“I want to give it to you,” Shiro says. “So much, Keith, you don’t even know. But you’re so young.”

There it is. “I know.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Keith says, and it sounds more frustrated than he’d intended it to. He takes a deep breath. “I know. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. I knew you’d get all worried about it. It’s okay. Nothing has to change.”

“Am I a bad person,” Shiro says, “if I want things to?”

“No,” Keith says. “But I don’t want to hurt you either. I don’t want you to feel guilty about shit that isn’t your fault, just because we got together and you think I wasn’t ready or whatever. I don’t mind waiting. My whole plan was to wait for four years and kind of hope you’d stay single.”

“The fact that you said that makes me feel a lot better,” Shiro says. “I mean, not the fact that you were apparently trying to curse my love life—”

“I said _kind of hope_,” Keith says. As guiltily pleased as he was that Shiro and Adam had broken up after Shiro decided to stay at Garrison U for grad school, he couldn't be happy at all about the pain Shiro went through during the fights and all the months afterwards.

“Uh-huh,” Shiro says, teasing, but then he sobers. “I want to try, but you’re right. I’m worried that I won’t be good for you, but you won’t realize that until it’s too late.”

“I don’t take shit from anyone,” Keith says bluntly. “Not even you. You know that.” He’s definitely given Shiro his fair share of headaches due to that, but it’s a skill he’s learned from his parents and it’s a skill that’s served him well in life. “If anything, you should be worried I’m not going to treat you right.”

“I know you will,” Shiro says gently. “And I know what it looks like if you don’t.”

“You won’t hurt me, either,” Keith says.

They’re both silent as Keith pulls into Shiro’s parking spot outside his apartment.

Keith shuts off the engine. “Trust yourself a bit more, Shiro.”

“I don’t trust anyone with your heart,” Shiro says. “Especially not me.”

“I trust you,” Keith says. Shiro’s the only one he trusts. “But I’m not going to push you. If you want to wait, we’ll wait. If it never happens, that’s okay too.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro says.

Keith looks at the keys in his hand. “The thing I’m scared of most is losing you as a friend,” he says, handing the keys tho Shiro. “Whatever else happens, I’ll be okay.”

Keith spends the next 30 seconds of silence sweating and hoping that he didn’t say the completely wrong thing. Shiro’s reasonable, he knows. Shiro won’t end their friendship over this. But will things change, in all the ways that Keith didn’t want them to?

“Let’s try it,” Shiro says. “I want to try it. But if it ever seems like it’s not working—“

“We can call it off,” Keith says, “I know.” He’s not even upset that Shiro’s thinking about contingencies already. Shiro wants to try it. Shiro wants to try being with Keith, for real.

“It doesn’t have to be permanent,” Shiro says. “We can just, I don’t know, take breaks. I’m just—I don’t want us to ruin things because we tried to move too fast. I don’t want to start things off on the wrong foot.”

“I care about you,” Keith says, looking at him squarely. “A lot. And I know you care about me, too. I don’t think there’s a better foundation to start a relationship.”

Shiro stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head and laughs. “Wow, okay. When did you become the relationship guru?”

“I’m just not old and jaded like you yet.”

Shiro gasps in mock offense. “You take that back.”

Keith hums. “No.”

“You little—“

Keith laughs and clambers out of the car as Shiro pretends to lunge for him. He makes it all the way to the door before he realizes that he needs Shiro to open it because he’d given the keys back.

Shiro pushes him against the glass and stops, face inches away from his. “Is this okay?” he whispers.

Keith swallows. “Yeah.”

Shiro tilts his head and leans down the rest of the way to kiss Keith softly, and it’s gentle but in no way less passionate than before.

Keith slips his arms around Shiro’s waist and tugs him closer, and they grind and make out against the door until someone knocks loudly on the glass behind Keith’s back and they hurriedly stumble into the building and call the elevator. Shiro’s grin is wide enough to light up his entire face, and it’s all Keith can do to stop himself from dragging Shiro down and kissing him until the sun comes up.

Then they get into the elevator, and as soon as the doors close, Shiro has Keith pressed into a corner again, attacking him with smiling lips.

Like always, Keith can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

>   * i don't know a single thing about frats and i apologize sincerely to everyone who does for my sins
>   * i have 99 kinks and shiro getting wrecked is definitely one
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! comments give me life and love. ♥


End file.
